Oops!
by BloodOfTheFae
Summary: Four common girls are dragged into feudal China, and get mixed up with the priestess of sazaku, will she be able to carrie out her mission or will the girls turn everything upside down?!?!
1. Uhhooo! Where are we?

Ok well ya i don't own any of these characters sadly, i wish i did, i want tasuki chained in my basement for only me, ::sigh:: and chichiri is to sweet to chain so he can bounce around the house in chibi form, wait carried away, ok ya i do own Sarah, Nikki, and Genna, they sold me there souls for a cookie, and i ate there brains so um ya, there mine, please review with true thoughts i want to know what people really think. KK thanks  
  
  
  
"Let's move!" Sarah shouted out at the people in front of her. Nikki sighed as she slouched in the saddle. "Let's go, she said, it will be fun, she said!" Nikki mumbled. Sarah just shot her a look. "Hey at least I didn't spill the bean's about your new tattoo!" Sarah stuck her tongue out as they neared another clearing.  
  
Courtney kicked her mount forward again. Leveling the lance and aimed for the dummies head. It hit full force shattering her lance. "DAMN IT!!!" she growled spinning the armored stallion to her companion. Genna was perched atop a small mare. "There's no more, you'll have to wait till we go back to work, and they wont be happy!" Genna laughed as Courtney sighed heavily. Courtneys horse snortede and nickered a challenge to something in the distance. Some mount in the woods returned it. A large chain of trail riders moved into the field. "Private Property!" Courtney bellowed. "TO BAD!" a rider in the back screamed out. The two in the back froze staring at the two in the field. The led rider grumbled tossing a still lit ciggarett. The dry summer grass caught on fire within seconds. It was blazing around them within minutes as everyone rushed off, leaving the four girls to stunned to move. They couldn't help but scream as the world faded from them  
  
Genna grumbled as she felt someone poke her lightly. "Is she dead?" a deep voice asked someone else. "Her clothing scorched, she's all dirty, no da." Came a higher pitched voice. She froze and tensed up. Her eyes opened wide as she pulled away from a man with light blue hair. She opened her mouth to scream but found herself backed against another's legs. Se looked up to see a red head. His lip twitched and turned into a devious grin as she caught her breath and let out a scream.  
  
Nikki whipped her head up. Sarah was already running off toward where the screaming was coming from. The other girl lay there just opening her eyes and yawned. "Hurry up your friend!" Nikki yelled at her and ran off, not paying attention to the grazing horses next to them. She reached the small dirt road to see a red haired shaking Genna. Sara shouted not daring to move. "Stop!" Nikki yelled moving forward. He grinned dropping Genna and drew what seemed a flat sword. With a flick of his hand it opened up to show a fan. "No Fuckin way!!!" she muttered. He drew it back and opened his mouth to cry out. A sword whizzed threw the air knocking the fan from his grip, as it burred into a tree. "Wait why do they." Sarah muttered now. "Tamahome, now would be a nice time to help out!" a man said with braided long hair. He stanced ready to fight as the man behind him slid into a stance as well. "I've died and gone to FY heaven!" Sarah gasped as she grinned ear to ear. Nikki half expected her to run up and jump in Tama's arms. "Tama where are you guy's!?!" a girls sharp winning voice screamed out, she came running up with two people in tow. They all froze seeing the girls and fighters either goggling each other or on the verge of ripping someone's throat out. "Toto, were not in Kansas anymore." Genna's voice rang out over the silence  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHA so what do you thinks? Should I continue or not, ok so i was bored and have way way to many study's. I want to make it into kinda a serious comedy if i choose to continue, so the more reviews the happier i am, the happier i feel to type more out. 


	2. AHHHHHHHH!

Ok usual disclaimer here kk, ya im going to be switching the POV ((Point of view)) around but ill tell who's it is kk, also if you find anything wrong here please tell me. Here you go.  
  
Nikki POV~~  
  
I sat by the fire looking over the group. So here we were, in feudal china, with cartoon characters. Genna and Sarah sat next to me. Genna's friend Courtney behind us. "So Miaka, where are we now?" Sarah asked rubbing her temples.  
  
"Were." She began. "Does this thing really work?" Courtney said as she now was behind Tasuki smacking his tessen against her palm. Tasuki's eyes bulged out of his head as he leapt for her. She grinned and side stepped. He hit the ground twitching. "OW WAIT!" she laughed raising it over her head. "Now I know. Rekka Shinen!" she said as she whipped it down at him. Within seconds he was lightly crispy and rolling around to put out the fire as everyone tried not to laugh. Courtney stared at the tessen like it was a four year old at a giant lollypop. "SHINY BIG LIGHTER!" She said happily giggling. "I keep!" he growled as she threw herself down in his seat. "Is she always like this?" Miaka asked Genna. "Normally she's worse, you get used to it." Genna shrugged. Finally Chichiri explained where we were. "So now what, where stuck here unless.." Sarah muttered. "Wait!" I held my hand's up. "No way there not real. Im not going to." "Come on it will be fun!" Sarah smiled. "Besides we can dress up!" I bit my lip nervously as winds picked up. Something was wrong, not being sucked here or anything just here. We stood up with Chichiri and Chiriko. "There's magic in the air, no da!" Chichiri said as his staff clinked in the wind, its ring's shifting. Tama and the others were stanced, little Chiriko came to stand beside us, Miaka drew Hotohori's sword. Courtney tossed Tasuki his tessen and moved into the woods. "Baka!" I herd Mitsukake mutter. Miaka brought her sword up in a weak block but Tama and Tasuki were already at her side protecting her. The wood's rusted and something lunged at Miaka. She attempted to block but Tama and Tasuki stepped in. They pushed the figure back as he drew a blade. Tasuki was trying to hit the man with his tessen or it's fire, neither was working. He drew another short sword and lunged at Miaka, she managed to block but the enemy was stronger. He grinned pushing her down and spun to attack Tama. Tama ducked the high blow and punched him in the chest. He stumbled back with a metallic ring echoing the night are. Armor! He was wearing armor! "Ow no!" Genna mumbled as she backed up. "What, so were going to die!" Sarah wailed enough to distract the fight. Tasuki got him under the helmet sending him reeling back, towards us! "No, Courtney herd the armor ring, just wait." Genna said backing up still. "She has this thing with fighting, its like sixth sense." "Why doesn't that make me feel any better!" Sarah snapped. Tasuki lunged and parried the man's blows with his tessen. He was very fast and strong. Nuriko moved in and punched forward, the metallic ring was followed with a dull sound and a crunch, the armor splitting, and indenting. He coughed as he reeled back and turned to rush the woods. Screaming was herd as another man, but without cloak came running in, his armor was hacked up, and weaponless. "Told you!" Genna grinned as Courtney came crashing threw the woods as she spun to the man attacking us. Sword out she began to attack him beside Nuriko now. He parried the blow's with his arm guards.  
  
"Stop riding up my ass!" she snapped at Nuriko and tripped him. The man's sword came down she raised hers to block as sparks burst from the metal as she braced one end of her sword with a hand. She changed her stance so she was leaning forward, throwing her weight into it. He moved back and she stumbled forward, blade tip down, she brought it straight up weakly. But she was grinning. Miaka shook watching, hand's to her mouth, the blade arched around to a butterfly swing to finish him off, he saw this though and moved, her blade grazed across a cheek and ripped into his armor near his right side sending sparks. He grinned backing of and sheathed his sword.  
  
"We'll meet again, this time priestess, you wont have so many guards!" He yelled running out. The other man looked at us and followed his master. Courtney was rubbing her arm, her shirt was ripped slightly.  
  
"Hey, how many men does it take to deliver the message of defeat to others?" she growled now razing the blade. "One, why?" Chiriko muttered. With that she raised the blade over her head and let it fly threw the air. A sickening thud was herd as she smiled and turned back to the fire.  
  
So what you think huh huh, I want real opinions, got it, flames if you think it sucks, I don't care, want to know now. 


	3. Cat Fight!

Sarah POV~~~  
  
I opened my eyes and moved closer to the warmth on my right arm. I rolled over to see Tama! I felt as if I would faint. He opened his eyes and looked to his right, lifting a hand he ran it across what must be Miaka's face. She woke up and sat up. She saw me and I froze.  
  
"Why you little."  
  
"ME, miss I try to play innocent!" I quipped. She lunged at me as we started a catfight. Mitsukake and Chiriko watched us as they packed up the camp. Genna looked up from putting out the fire with Chichiri as the monk chuckled. We locked arms and stood. Nikki burst into laughter as we split up and cross out arms looking away from each other.  
  
"Girl's please calm." Tama began. "Shut Up!" We both yelled at him. Nuriko was brushing his hair and giggled madly. "My my seems there both after Tama!" Nuriko laughed. "This should be a interesting trip!" "Who says there coming!" Miaka snapped nudging Tasuki, who was still sleeping beside Courtney, they both looked drunk, with her foot. He smacked at it and let his hand whip back and it smacked Courtney in the face. She let out a yelp jumping up and punched him in the head. "Great..," Chichiri began, " You MEAN leave these girls on there own, no da!" "Good we don't need you anyway!" I snapped at Miaka. I rushed over to the horses and took the reins from Mitsukake and attempted to mount. It resulted in falling over onto the other side. I lay there looking up hearing silence. Laughing broke the silence, Courtney. "Bitch!" I snapped.  
  
"Slut!" she laughed out. "Whore!"  
  
"Fuck face!" "Fu..ck?" Tasuki said slowly. "Ya fuck it means." Courtney began grinning wildly, but was quickly pummeled by Nikki and Genna, both struggling with her to keep from talking.  
  
"Let's go!" Genna said frustrated, she helped me up and into the saddle. Nikki and I looked at Courtney. Nikki looked at her then the saddle back and forth.  
  
"Im not your fucken steps!" she snapped swinging into the saddle and trotted into the woods. Nikki grumbled as she fumbled into the saddle. Seconds later Courtney came back, sword on her back.  
  
"Here" she mumbled handing Tasuki his tessen again.  
  
"How the hell you even use this?" he asked her. She shrugged and took lead with Genna. Nikki and me just followed 


End file.
